memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Time travel
From MA:CS Time travel Category:Time travel : This came to me after I saw that Future Guy was categorized as "nonhuman" because, according to FuturamaGuy, "we may not know what he was, but he has to be categorized as something, and this is the most generic 'people' category we have". He's right, so I figured a category for time travelers and their ships and any other aspect of time travel. What do ya think? --From Andoria with Love 04:55, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Support: Although, I think that "Category:Time Travel" should contain ships and methods of Time Travel, and maybe a couple other related things to, and there should be a subcategory at "Category:Time Travelers" to cover all of the people known to have travelled through time (Kirk, Picard, Kyle, Sisko, Daniels, could get pretty big with the Voyager cast at least).--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hmm... I was thinking more along the lines of those who are actually in the business of time traveling, or those who intentionally traveled from a certain era to visit the era of our regular heroes. Doing a category that includes everyone who has traveled time will just get way to rediculous: you have the entire crew of both Kirk and Picard (i.e. , , , ), the entire crew of Voyager (i.e. , ), the entire Deep Space 9 crew ( ), and the entire crew of the NX-01 (i.e. , ). We need to find someway to do this that excludes the main characters of the shows, or else it will get way out of hand. Any suggestions? --From Andoria with Love 09:07, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Comment: You're right, that would be infeasible (although the entire crew didn't make the trip in "Time's Arrow," and only the made the trip in "Trials and Tribble-ations"). I was thinking something like "Leslie and Kyle were seen in 'Tomorrow is Yesterday,' therefore they traveled through time," but then someone could prove that "Hansen was on the trip for four years, therefore he was on the ship in 'Tomorrow is Yesterday.'" That would mean there could be well over 200-some names under a category, and I do see a problem with that. Perhaps we could limit it to: :#Senior Staff of the Starship's that traveled through time, since there the only ones who might get in "trouble." :#Those who actually left the ship during the various time travel misadventures and interacted with the populace and whatnot. :As long as we are clear on who's allowed in the summary of the category it shouldn't be a problem.--Tim Thomason 12:37, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) I'm still not sure I like the idea of including any of the regular characters from any of the series. There's gotta be some way to just include those time travelers which the regulars encountered because the time travelers themselves traveled to that time (i.e. Berlinghoff Rasmussen traveling to the 24th century, Daniels traveling to the 22nd century). Obviously, I didn't think this all the way through when I suggested the category. :P --From Andoria with Love 17:31, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Perhaps then, as you originally suggested, a simple Category:Time travel would be enough, just for simply the ways of traveling through time (Orb of Time, Light speed breakaway factor) and prolific Time travelers whose business was to travel through time, either to fight wars or steal trinkets, not just on some misadventure when a guy's transporter got stuck in an ion storm. This would phase out all of the main characters and include the guys that you want to include (Future Guy, Rasmussen, Daniels, Braxton, Ducane). We can worry about the logistics of a Time travelers category some other time.--Tim Thomason 15:46, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) That works for me. Now all we gotta do is get some more support for it, and it'll be all set. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hmm... is this still here? Wow, I wish we could get some more discussion on this. --From Andoria with Love 20:41, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I'm fine with a Category:Time travel for any article related to time travel (theories, timeships, other necessary objects, ...), excluding time travelling people. These could be categorized using a list category "Category:Time travellers" (which should be a subcategory of time travel). The category page should then in some way make note of the fact that all "main characters" are excluded and perhaps link to the various "lists of personnel" of the relevant ships, because those would just clutter up the list. -- Cid Highwind 21:33, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Good enough for me. Let's do this! --From Andoria with Love 21:18, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) This might be the wrong place to ask, but why is there no own article about time travel? The German one is quite long and still marked incomplete, so there's enough content to create it. --Memory 21:43, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC)